1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capture control apparatus, a method of limiting the control range of an image capture direction, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional panhead camera capable of performing pan and tilt operations does not simultaneously generate a plurality of images having different aspect ratios, or does not have a visible range limiting function of limiting the operation range of the panhead. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,796,161 discloses a camera control apparatus having a function (visible range limiting function) of limiting the visible (visual field) range that limits the operation range of a panhead.
However, the camera control apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,796,161 does not simultaneously generate a plurality of images having different aspect ratios. When caused to simultaneously capture a plurality of images having different aspect ratios, the camera control apparatus captures a region outside the visible range limited region or cannot entirely capture the visible range limited region.